


Welcome to Camp, Bitches

by ArietteEpsilon, RainSpider



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSpider/pseuds/RainSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari: Okay, Jay-la, I started this. Edit as you like. We can talk up here for now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: Okay, Jay-la, I started this. Edit as you like. We can talk up here for now.

"JAY-LA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OW, don't murdur my ear, that prank letter has ruined my day enough."

"What, mine's worse. Ego fat camp? What kind of idea is that? Although... I know some people who need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, those damn cars got here. And of course, they were jam-packed with ego-inflated idiots. It would be a real fun summer, tourturing them.


End file.
